My life as a vampire's mate
by TMIZ
Summary: Monster's like zombies or vampires were thought to be unreal. That is until they came out of hiding. The Vampires and devils now rule the earth as the queen Gives birth to four beautiful babies, though she isn't the only one who gave birth to fourplets. Neither of the mothers knowing that their precious little bundles of joy were connected by a red string of fate.
1. Summary

Monsters like Zombies or Trolls were thought to be unreal. That is until they came out of hiding. The vampires then merged with the devils and now rule the earth together. At first mankind kind held up a fight for all most five years. But the the peace treaty between monsters and humans was made. Even though there are still those who dislike and try to fight the peace treaty. The vampire king however makes sure to keep the Rebellions in check. Even more now that the queen is pregnant with fourplets. Though the queen is't the only one expecting four babies. In a suburban house there was a woman who was 7 months along in her pregnancy. Neither of the mother knowing that their Precious children Were connect by a red string of fate long before they were born.


	2. The Past

Blaze Point Of View

When I was eight, me and my sisters were always bullied by a group of boys. They were of a monster spieces. Then others started to join in, I don't know for sure but I bet it was so that they wouldn't be outcasts too. One day the boys went too far and made Bubbles run off crying. We ran after her, and like idiots we ended up in the streets. Next thing you know I heard a screech then came a crash but anything else after was black. I'm Surrounded by darkness yet I hear voices.

"Hurry up! Bring them to the Emergency Room quickly! We'll conduct the experiment as soon as possible!"

"I'm losing patient 1! While Patient 3 is rejecting the chemicals!"

The voices were fading in and out. It was dark and cold.'Am...I dead?' I heard crying.

"Who's there?" I tried to call out.

"I'm Sorry..." That voice...It couldn't be...Daddy?

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" I screamed out to the darkness.

"Don't leave me alone..." I cried and whined until I couldn't no more.

It felt like i've been trapped in this dark prison for centuries. Until I saw a sparkle in the distance. I stood up and tried to walk towards the gleaming sparkle in the endless night sky. But suddenly These dark, werid, deformed, cloudy shaped tentacles wraped around my wrist as i stuggled to continue on forward. More tentacles wrapped around my waist and legs. I stumble bu mange to keep moving. 'I'm close I can feel it' as i get closer i reach my hand out to try and touch the brightly shining white light. I feel the warmth of the light graze across my finger tips. Till sudenllt i cant see nothing but a blinding white light nothing like the light that shined in the darkness. I gasped for breath as I lay on a operation table in a white hostpital gown. I open my eyes before closing them to adjust to the lighting. 'I'm in a lab? What happened to me?' My eyes widen as the memories start to come back. I franticly look around the room.

"Daddy?! Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup!" I yell out. I stumble as I hop off the table. I place my hand on the wall for support as I walk towards the stairs. I walk up the stairs then into a nicely decorated hallway. I look around but stop when I hear voices.

"When do you think She'll wake up?"

"I don't know...Maybe a week or year?"

"A year!" I started hearing sniffles.

"Now, Now, girls why don't we all stop worring and go on to bed?" I peek out from the hallway. I was trying to get a glance to see who they were. But they spotted me first.

"who's there!"

I hid behinded the wall. Then I heard a crash. I turned around, There was a fist in the wall. I screamed and huddeled into the corner of the hallway.

"Buttercup! What the hell! You scared her or worse you could have killed her!" I looked up to see a blonde girl yelling at a black haired girl who seemed to be glaring at the hole in the wall. While the auburn haired one gave me a hand with standing up.

" I didn't know! I thought it was an intruder! It's not like she can die that easily anyway." The blonde glared.

"Your an idiot what do we have for anyone else to steal? Who else would be in the house but us?" The black haired girl grumbled at that. The auburn one turned to me.

"Do you remeber us? Blaze?" When she said 'Blaze' I then pieced it all together.

"B-Blossom? Bubbles? B-Buttercup?" Is stutter as tears roll down my cheeks. They ran over to me and hugged me while crying.

"I missed you." I hug them tighter.

" We missed you too onee-chan" Bubbles mummble into my gown. Daddy smiled fondly at us.

"ok girls. Time for bed." I run to him and give him a hug.

"Mm...Okay daddy." I run up to my shared room with my sisters. I lay in the bed thinking to myself.'Maybe...Just maybe we can start all over.' I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

But... In Reality...


	3. We're Monsters While They're Friends

Buttercup's Point Of View

Even after the accident 10 years ago, where we were susposed to die yet survived. That didn't stop the bullying and most definitely didn't stop them from calling us names. They called us many things but their favorite word was 'freaks'. The doctors explained to the town how we were should've have died that night in that accident but somehow came back to life. They called it a miracle though in reality it was the professer; he did an experiment on us with chemical X that brought us back to life. It not only gave us life but new powers too. We were prohbited from using them on normal citizens. Some townsfolk called us the 'blessed' while others called us the 'cursed'. I sigh as I stare out the window; watching the clouds morph while floating across the sky. I turn to the loud shrill laughter. A girl the look of age 18 or younger. She had long curly light brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was surrounded by girls gossiping.

"Hey, Hey! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The vampire Princes are looking for mates I hear. Women of the age of 18 are invited to attend the ball at the palace to test their blood and see if their compatible."

"I bet Princess will be matched with brick."

The long curly brown haired girl flipped her hair while snorting "Obviously. There is no one else perfect for brick other than me."

I Started to tune them out and turned back around to the window.'Princess Morbucks. The source of all my hatred and all of our pain. even after the accident ten years ago she still thinks she's in the right by bulling us. And everybody is going on along with her! the boys that used to bully us moved away 4 weeks after the incident. She still looks down upon me and my sisters but just watch you screeching fuck faced ass banshee i'll kick your ass one day. One day I will kill her. I'll gut out her insides and leave them for all to see.' The bell rang signaling the end of school. I grab my stuff and head out the door to go and meet up with my sisters.

"Hey freak!" Princess called out.

I ignore her and keep walking until i'm in front of the school gate. I look around searching for my sisters. But then i'm suddenly forced to turn around. I glare into princess's honey brown eyes.

"I'm talking to you!" I glare at her.

"And I have no fucks to give about whether you are or not. Matter of fact I don't give a fuck if you were dying. I'd leave your ass to breathe your last breath. I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do." I walked away and let her scream to herself. while I heard others laughing and saying 'Ohh Burn~' in the background.

"Don't you dare walk the fuck away from me you green eyed bitch!" I turned around and gave her a weird disoriented look before walking up to her face.

"The fuck you just call me you ugly dick swallowing ass slut!" I screamed in her faced as she backed away in shock. She collected herself and returned my glare.

"Hmph! That's tough talk for the bitch without a mother.I heard she just fucked your dad for his looks then left." That was it I was about to jump on her but I was frozen to the ground. I turned around and glared at Blossom.

"What the fuck Blossom! I was about to fuck this bitch up!" I growled out. I turned my head back to the 'Biggest Mistake in History'." This bitch need to get her shit fucked up or else she's going to keep on with this shit and I bet i'm not the only one who thinks so!" Princess narrowed her eyes at that.

"Let her be her stupid, moronic, dirty, crusty, slutty, bummy self. She's just giving the world proof of her stupidity. There is no need for us to interfere." Blossom said staring at Princess in the eyes the whole time. She unfroze me. It was deadly silent, but i could tell she was fuming but she wouldn't say anything because noone has ever seen an angry blossom but when you do. 'Run Bitch Run!' is all I have to say. I picked up my bags and stuff and headed out the gate to the house.

"Come on Bc. we told you don't humor her. If you beat her ass it would only trouble us. she would go to court and have us sued for assualt." Blaze said as she played with Bubbles hair. I sigh and stare up at the sky.

"Well? She so fucking irritating. I swear if you could only kill one person in your whole entire life. Majority of the population would come for her damn useless, meaningless ass life."

"Looks it's the blessed. They look as beautiful as ever." Looks like people were still making comments about us. I sigh it's like they have nothing else better to do with their lives.

"What are you talking about? Their cursed! How does one died and then rise again!"

Bubbles lowered her head, I scowled.

"That's a sin against god. They are monsters!"

I growled 'That's it!' I ran up to the man and raised him up in the air by his collar. "Why is it that your not afraid to call a human with a dragon claw for arm your friend but when the daughter of the man that help you stay healthy come back to life after getting ran over by a truck you don't hesitate to call them monster! Huh?! Tell me god damnit!" He didn't give me an answer he just stared at me in shock and fear. I growl "If i ever hear any of you call me or my sisters anything but our names again. I'll give you a real reason to call me a monster." I glare as I walk away.

I walked up to Bubbles and slung an arm around her neck then walked away leaving the guy to shake in fear the corner.

* * *

6:30 P.M. At Home

Dad wasn't at home when we arrived at the house. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. I picked it up and read it. 'Girls I have to stay late and work on something at work I most likely wont make it back by dinner time so just eat without me. The initiation is the day after tomorrow so you have time to prepare. I stacked up some money for you to buy your dresses and accessories. Remember don't fear them they sense your fear. Love you, Dad.' I raised an eyebrow "Initiation? What the fuck is that?" I walk into the living room.

"Hey what's this thing going on around town?" I'm so confused right now.

Bubbles turned around and gave me this weird look. "What thing?" Then she did this 'OOH!' look."Oh! you mean the VP mating court."

"Wait what the hell is VP?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"It stands for Vampire Princes." Blaze said while flipping a page in her magazine.

"Anyway like I was saying. The palace sends a limo through the town to pick up the eighteen year old girls and send them to the palace. The palace is holding a ball so we will have to dress formally. Sometime later in the middle of the ball the blood testing will begin. They will take a pint of you blood and put it in a gold cup and the princes will then taste it. If they get a certain reaction that means your their mate."

"Ok now I understand. But I only have one question. How the hell do you know all this?"

"It's a secret." She winked at me before going back to her phone.

"Well i'm not going. I'm staying my ass here. It's not like we're their mates anyway. They probably already have someone they love anyway." I hop over the couch then fall back on it and relax. Blossom looks up from her book to join the conversation.

"That may be true. Or we might just turn into concubines." I scrunch my face in disgust.

"If we're their mates. Which we aren't."

"But most likely if we don't go they'll force us to." I glare at the ceiling.

"Your face is scaring the ceiling."

I glare at bubbles "Shut up! How the fuck does a ceiling get scared in the first place!" I threw a pillow at her face. She stares at me in shock. I'm laughing so loud the neighbors must of heard. Suddenly a loud smack rang through out the room. I see bubbles with a surprised shocked face. She hit blossom in the face with a pillow. We then got into a fierce pillow fight. When a pillow went a stray and hit blaze in the face. She then joined in on the fun. We ended up on the floor laughing our asses off.

* * *

Everything Changed because we came back too life...


End file.
